Question: Add. $\begin{aligned} 33& \\ 22&\\ 11&\\ \underline{+14}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: First, let's add $33 + 22$. $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $33} + {22} = 55$ Now, let's add $11$ to $55$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $55+ {11} =66$ Last, let's add $14$ to $66$. $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ ${+}$ $$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $$ $66+ {14} = 80$ $\begin{aligned} 33& \\ 22&\\ 11&\\ \underline{+14}& \\ 80& \end{aligned}$